


In A Heartbeat

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a heartbeat he makes the decision that's plagued him for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for Blogathon 2007

_I was at a party  
That's when it came to me  
Oh what a moment_

* * *

He smiled, though thin-lipped and strained, at the right times. Murmured the right sounds at the appropriate moments in the conversation. Wandered through sterile rooms and nodded at designer-gowned women and wondered exactly how he got to this place, so far from his dirty little hovel in the Pitts, so far even from one large room filled with fashionable furniture and Brian.

In a heartbeat he makes the decision that's plagued him for months.

He abandons the art patron in the middle of a convoluted sentence. Catches the red-eye to Pittsburgh. Drapes himself in Brian's arms and doesn't look back.


End file.
